Felice Alden
Felice Alden is the receptionist at Mayor Gabbi's HQ. Personality Felice is a kind individual, always trying to help when he can but this often lead him to stress out cause of it. He's very sensitive, not being able to stand whenever people yell at him and often bursting into tears due to his emotions. Felice is also a social person, being able to hand a job as a receptionist. Even with his upbeat personality, Felice hides sadness and guilty over the events that happened in the past invloving his mother. Appearance Felice is an average height male with light brown eyes, short dark brown hair which is shaven on the left side and have freckles. He has a burn caused by his mother on his upper left arm. His work clothes are a light blue-green shirt and black tie, dark brown pants with golden buttons on it and dark boots with golden details on it. Biography Early Life Felice and his sisters used to live with their parents in a farm on the outskirts of Udde. His family used to have a lot of animals, such as horses, dogs and cows and his father used to take care of all of them together, but due to overwork, he got bedridden. Felice's mother didn't accept that she wasn't part of the high society, spending all the money their father used to get on alcohol and luxury items, after his father got berdridden, she made them work on the farm to continue her sick way of life, thinking she was "above" that kind of work and, with time, she started to drink more and more. It didn't take long until the crops to start dying, even with they doing their best to do a good work. One day, Felice tried to take one of her bottles from her and she burned his left arm with her fire magic. When he was a kid, Felice used to be small for his age, aside from being shy and weak, what made him to be bullied by his classmates. But one days, his sister, Freya, saw him being pushed around and decided to step in and punched the agressor in the face, breaking his nose. His father got a bad infection and he and his family weren't able to pay for his treatment, what caused his death. They ended up selling the farm and moving to a small apartment on Udde. Felice and his sisters shared a room and when his mother got drunk, Fiona would make he and his sister to stay in their room or she'd slap them in the face and Fiona would always step in so Felice and Freya wouldn't get hurt, leaving her to get several burns on her back and making Felice feel guilty for all she suffered for them. During his time in the apartment, his mother would get together with a lot of different men with money, she'd bring someone and start to drink with her during the morning and spend the rest of the day on her room while Felice and his sisters had to feed themselves and go to school on their own, while Fiona worked on a bookstore, bringing children's books from times to times to read for Felice and Freya. One day, Fiona was washing the dishes while his mother was accompanied with a really sinister guy, who asked if Fiona was ready for some "mature work," Felice was shocked when he heard it. Three days later, Felice and his sisters ran away and with the money Fiona got while working and with the help of the bookstore lady, they got tickets to the Capital, where they stayed with some relatives of the bookstore lady and thanks to that, they were able to attend school and feel like normal kids. Felice started working on the Mayor HQ thanks to his sister, Fiona, who worked on a café that Mayor Gabbi used to frequent and how she loved her tea blends and baked goods, she ended up "stealing" Fiona and gaving her a new job at the HQ. Felice and Freya got dragged into it after the old receptionist quit and got their job. That job helped him to buy a tiny house with space for his horses. Sometime after he started working on the HQ, Felice met Raymond Sadik at a stable, where Felice helped him to overcome his fear of horses and how to learn to ride one. After the lesson was over, Raymond told him he would prefer to have lessons with him instead of the person who was originally intended to teach him and that he would like to pay a lunch for Felice as a way of thanking him for the lesson, making him smile and accept his propose. Some time after it, they started to date each other, with Raymond visiting him frequently at his work. Skills and Abilities Abilities Felice has no confirmed magical or supernatural abilities. Skills Felice is shown to have knowledge about how horses think and act, helping Raymond overcome his fear and ride one. Trivia * Felice is really fond of horses, owning two: Tulpan and Miramis. He also goes to a stable and knows some horses that are there, like Calima, and was able to help Raymond overcome his fear of horses and teaching him how to ride one. * Felice and his twin and older sisters work at the Mayor HQ. * Felice and his sisters have no contact with their mother, who lives in Udde and their father have passed away. Gallery Do you remember how we met - Felice and Raymond.jpg|Felice and his boyfriend, Raymond The Alden Family - Felice, Fiona and Freya.png|Felice, together with Fiona and Freya Paperwork - Mayor Paul & Felice.jpg|Felice with Mayor Paul References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Magic User Category:Original Characters